sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Miya Asama
The landlady of the Izumo Inn who is also known as the "Hannya of the North". Due to her fearsome reputation, no Ashikabi or Sekirei have dared to attack Izumo Inn. There's no sign of a Sekirei mark on her back, but it remains unclear if she ever was winged by her husband Takehito Asama or if she had a mark, but lost it after Takehito's death. She hides her Sekirei identity from others, only other members of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad and Homura (#06) know her true identity. When Minato asked about #01's whereabouts, Miya answers that she died along with Takehito. She recently revealed her Sekirei identity to Minato and the others. She is the only Sekirei that has a family and a family name as all Sekirei are destined to fight though she doesn't seem to be participating in the Sekirei project. Appearance Miya is a slender woman with long purple hair, tied with a white ribbon. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt and wooden sandals.When she was a disciplinary Squad she wears their traditional outfit.When she was in the disciplinary Squad she also has a killer eye.Notable is that although Miya is the "oldest" Sekirei, she still maintains the same young appearance from the time when she was found in the crashed airship. Spe miya.png|Miya dressed when she was a member of the disciplinary squad File:Killer_Mia.jpg|Miya with her killer eyes Personality Miya is Sekirei #01 and was the feared leader of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad, although Miya claimed that she was a completely different person in the past during the time when she served the MBI. The one responsible for changing Miya was Takehito, who later on became her husband. She stated that it was thanks to Takehito that she was able to learn about the people and the world which changed her view on life. Though, after some time, Miya came to suffer as Takehito died indirectly thanks to her actions which resulted in Miya leaving MBI and starting a Inn where she would never refuse anyone who needed shelterSekirei Manga chapter 73. In Izumo Inn, Miya is often described as a mother figure to the others, which however is strongly denied by Miya, who states that everyone views her more as a big sister. She looks after everyone, trains Minato's Sekirei and was willing to go and kill Minaka if Homura would've simply asked her to. Though she cares about Minato, Miya often enjoys to make fun of him in a slightly sly and teasing manner, throwing several embarrassing remarks in the presence of his own Sekirei and stated that it has become quite lively ever since he arrived. She also has a tendency to listen secretly to other people's conversations (in general Minato) by passively wiretapping using a rubber duck with a speaker, which was made by MatsuSekirei Manga chapter 19Sekirei Manga chapter 71. Despite being the caring figure in Izumo Inn, there are also rules set up by Miya in which she prohibits fighting, obscenity and illicit sex in her house. When she becomes angry, annoyed or if any person breaks the rules of the house, and when she giving threats (like if Minato and the others learn the to much she'll kick them out and leave them in the streets) a demonic visage appears behind her and is frightening enough to scare even Homura and Tsukiumi into submission. It is possible that she learned it from Takehito Asama doing it first. Which made her smile at for the first time. Miya has shown to be on very bad terms with Sekirei #04 Karasuba as she threatened that she wouldn't allow her to get away if she would come near Izumo Inn ever againSekirei Manga chapter 18. She is very fond of all of Minato's sekirei, and has even said that she thinks that they are too good for him, despite Matsu's objectionsSekirei Manga chapter 62. She has also said that if Minato learned to much about sekirei and their history, then him and all of his Sekirei would have to leave the Izumo InnSekirei Manga chapter 71. Abilities and Powers Miya specializes in swordsmanship and it's strongly hinted that she is the strongest Sekirei, even referred to by Karasuba as "another dimension" (Yume, Karasuba's workmate and rival, only garnered "foul player") an indication to her power is shown when she became the first leader of the Disciplinary Squad and was able to sink several ships with just a sword. While having retired from actual combat, Miya does still perform regularly practice to keep her skills fresh. It is also shown that Miya has incredible speed as seen when she spars with Tsukuimi. Matsu once stated that if Miya and Karasuba would engage in a fight, half of Tokyo would be destroyed in the process.Sekirei Manga chapter 62 This alone shows the potential power of her and throughout the Manga she is referred to along with Karasuba as the strongest Sekirei. Even MBI doesn't dare to meddle with her.Sekirei Manga chapter 100 She once owned the legendary Totsuga No Tsurugi, a longsword, but threw it away when she left MBI.Sekirei Manga chapter 73 History Miya was the leader of the first generation Disciplinary Squad and participated in defending Kamikura Island. At some point she engaged in a relationship with Takehito Asama (calling him her husband) and left MBI to settle down in Izumo Inn. Synopsis Anime and Manga Difference In the Anime Miya is the person who convince Tsukiumi to help Minato in the escape plan. In the Anime Miya seems to be less hostile against Minato than in the Manga. References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn Category:Disciplinary Squad